


Visions

by doomtwinkie (shinysparks)



Series: The Force Between Us [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abbie has force visions, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force-sensitive Abbie Mills, Horror, Hurt Ichabod Crane, I've had waaaaay too much caffeine, Ichabbie Forever, Ichabod Crane Jedi Knight, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, When things go to hell I take refuge in a galaxy far far away, author is a huge sucker for a happily ever after, for Thymelady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/doomtwinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Force-sensitive Abbie Mills has visions about Crane while he recovers from his injuries.</p><p>Continuation of Crash Landing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



> When things go wrong in my life, or when they go wrong with other things ( _*coughs*_ ,) I always find solace in Star Wars. Always. So, here's hoping one of my favorite ships can find that solace, too. May the Force be with us all. <3

Ichabod Crane would spend the next three weeks in a bacta tank.

Abbie visited him as much as she was allowed, often sitting in silence below his tank and staring up at him for hours at a time. It was unnerving to her, seeing him floating there, utterly oblivious to the world around him. He seemed content, though. At peace. Though she was not officially a jedi, she could sense his mood through the force. She could sense him, and she could sense him growing stronger with each passing day. They would be together again soon, and she knew it.

It was the nights, though, that were the toughest for her. It was the nights when she felt the most alone. The room she'd been offered on the command ship they'd been taken to was both very small and very sparse - a jedi's quarters. It had made her uncomfortable from the moment she stepped foot in it. It was a room full of memory, a room from her childhood, and room she'd never wanted to see again.

And yet, there she was.

She avoided it as much as possible, preferring to walk the common areas of the gigantic ship when she was not at Ichabod's side. She made friends with random clone soldiers, sharing war stories as she sipped energy drink after energy drink, in hopes of staying awake. And yet, each night, she found herself back in the familiar room; found herself in the familiar bed; found herself having the familiar nightmares - the visions - that had plagued her since she was a child.

It was the visions that had sent her packing from the jedi temple at age sixteen. The visions were never supposed to be absolute, they'd told her. They were hard to interpret, they'd said. Her emotions would cloud them, they continued on and on; and yet, somehow, she watched them come true every time. She would awake from horrors, only to watch them happen in waking hours. It terrified her, and no amount of teaching or meditation ever helped to calm her. And then, one day, she dreamed of Lothal - her birthplace - and of monstrous beings who endeavored to destroy it. She left the order the next day.

While she found no monster there, she did have her first run in with a lanky padawan by the name of Ichabod Crane. She'd been unable to get him out of her head since.

Though he now graced her days; he also plagued her dreams each night. She would see him standing there on the plains of Lothal, where they had met, and he would utter strange words to her: _"ni kar'tayli gar darasuum."_ And then the world would turn dark; and he would look up at her, his eyes bloodshot and his usual blue-gray irises turned into a violent shade of yellow. He would then pull his lightsaber from his belt and hold it at her throat, the blade glowing red. And he would repeat the words again: _"ni kar'tayli gar darasuum."_

She'd awaken in that sparse, familiar room covered in sweat every morning. And each morning, she'd find herself muttering those same words:

"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum."

Crane would be out of the bacta tank the next day, the medical droid had informed her, as it ushered her out of the room in order to perform another treatment. She breathed a sigh of relief as the door shut behind her, and then shuddered as she found herself in the corridor. His presence was much stronger now; peaceful, kind and warm. Being out of that presence offered a sharp contrast. It made her feel cold, uncomfortable and very much alone.

Abbie shuffled through the corridors, passing clone troopers and droids. She paid neither any mind, until she passed a shiny, golden droid who was loudly berating a smaller, blue and white astromech droid that was fond of beeping and sputtering. She stopped walking.

"Excuse me?" She turned and asked the golden droid who'd just passed. "You're a protocol droid, right?"  
"I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations." The droid said. "I am fluent in over six billion forms of communication."  
"Right." She replied.  
"May I offer some assistance?"  
"You might." Abbie said. "What language is _'ni kar'tayli gar darasuum,'_ and what does it mean?"  
"Ah! That is a common phrase in Mando'a, the native and primarily spoken language of the planet Mandalore..." The droid prattled on.

That made sense, Abbie thought, since Crane had been born on Mandalore and was fond of speaking the language of his people when he became annoyed or needed to say something a bit... unsavory. Perhaps the phrase was a code or some important bit of info? She wracked her brain, only half-listening to the loquacious droid as he continued on and on incessantly... at least until he said four very important words. She stopped, and she stared at him, and a vision overtook her once again.

Crane stood in front of her on the plains of Lothal, the wind blowing his jedi robes and long hair around. He looked her in the eyes, and he smiled.

And then he said the words, the words the droid had finally translated:

"I love you. Forever."


End file.
